


I Guess You're Technically my Fiance Now- Destiel

by LiteralCancerTM



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Chaos, Drinking, Games, M/M, Marriage Proposal, fun-times, idk man, kiss, kiss marry kill, moose and squirrel, puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 18:37:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13393839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiteralCancerTM/pseuds/LiteralCancerTM
Summary: It's Cas' first time playing Kiss, Marry, Kill with all my favourite characters from seasons 1-7help





	I Guess You're Technically my Fiance Now- Destiel

“Kiss, Marry, Kill?” Castiel repeated, staring blankly at his companions. “What exactly is that?” He looked to Dean for answers, but the man just shook his head and gazed away. 

Gabriel giggled for what must have been the hundredth time that night. Everyone figured he must have been out drinking earlier. “Like the best human game ever!” he slurred.

Cas scoffed, “I highly doubt that; human games are typically a bore.” Pause. “Nonetheless, how is it played?”

Chuck, Becca, Castiel, Sam, Dean, Gabriel, Bobby, and the puppy Castiel kidnapped from a pet shoppe were all in Bobby’s bunker. They were together for some very unknown reason, it just kinda happened. It also happened that Dean and Castiel totally had crushes on each other. 

“What are we, thirteen-year-old girls?” Bobby grumbled to himself.

Gabriel excitedly explained the rules to Cas, who listened intently. “The best beings to choose are the ones here with us,” he finished. “Makes the game funner.”

Cas nodded but still had a confused on his face.”I don’t understand the purpose this game serves,” he stated, again glancing at Dean for understanding. Dean again caught his eye and turned away. Odd. “Also, ‘funner’ is not a word.”

Cas, the point is to have a good time,” Sam offered as Becca tried to get Bobby to drink so he’d play. It worked.

“I’m starting!” Gabriel decided, ushering everyone to form a circle. “Let’s do an easy one. Dean, kiss, marry, kill with Sam, Becca, and that puppy.”

“I’m not playing,” Dean huffed, crossing his arms. Since when did the great Dean Winchester pout?

“CHICKEN!” Becca screamed in his ear.

“Yeah, c’mon Dean,” Castiel quietly prompted. Dean glanced over at him, already tempted to comply. Was Cas doing the puppy-eyes? Oh hecc, he was doing the puppy-eyes and Dean just couldn’t say no.  
“  
Fine,” he said gruffly, “I’ll do it.” He sighed and paused, thinking. “I ain’t killing a puppy, even though I hate dogs, and I’m definitely not into incest, so Sam has to die. I don’t like beastiality, so I’ll just kiss the puppy. Which leaves Becca. Oh. Un, yenno, I’m fine with marrying a puppy on second thought.”

Becca just shrugged. “Fair enough,” she agreed.

The game went on for another ten minutes before it was Gabriel’s turn again. Everyone had been purposely avoiding him, but they had to ask him because he kept yelling at them. “Okay, angel-boy- heh, I’m one of those- kiss, marry, kill with Dean-” Cas felt a pit form in his stomach- “Chuck and Sam.”

There were a couple snickers from within the group, mostly- no, everybody there shipped Destiel. Cas nodded solemnly, feeling eyes following him as he stood up. He stared at each option, clearly lingering on Dean. First, he walked over to Chuck, bent down, and kissed him right on the lips. Everyone- including Chuck gasped. Cas righted himself. Now, he went over to his favourite hunter (obviously Dean), then he got down on one knee, despite Dean sitting, and pulled a ring out of absolutely no-where. “I understand this isn’t how human get married,” he started, “but this is the next best thing. At least I’m pretty sure. So, Dean Winchester, will you take my hand in marriage?”

Dean happened to be in complete shock, but he wasn’t shook enough as to say no. He said yes. A chorus of ‘ooohs’ went around the circle, even from Bobby. 

And finally, Castiel turned to Sam. Everyone realized what was to happen next as pretty much the same time. Chaos ensued.

Dean and Bobby held Cad back as Sam backed up like thirty feet. “Castiel, you’re taking this way too literally!” Chuck yelled as Sam screamed because Cas got free.

“Why is everyone choosing to kill me?” the hunter wailed. He was honestly hurt, nobody except Becca wanted to kiss or marry him. People just wished him to die. And that really hurt his feelings.

Gabriel was laughing his ass off as Dean had to tackle the angel to the ground. “No foreplay in the den!” he teased, earning a definite glare from Michael’s vessel. 

“Cas, you’re not supposed to kill him!” Dean said, to which Castiel actually listened. “And you ain’t supposed to kiss Chuck or marry me either! You’re just supposed to say it! I’m touched and all, but this isn’t how the game works.”

Castiel stared blankly at his technical fiance, who was inches from his own face. “Oh, I did not understand it that way. Apologies, Dean. Now, would you mind either kissing me or getting up?”

Dean stuttered a weak ‘what?’ whilst blushing furiously. He scrambled off of Castiel, allowing the celestial being to stand.

“I had been previously hoping you’d kiss me, but this is fine as well,” Cas shrugged. “Before the game carries on, may I state my reasoning behind my choices?”

“Why not?” Dean said, everyone’s attention turning to Cas, they actually relatively curious.

“Well, I chose to kiss Chuck because if I tried killing him his archangel would kill me instead. I attempted to marry Dean because I’m quite sure I’m in love with him. And that left Sam.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the rushed ending; I had to finish it quick :/
> 
> And comments/kudos are much appreciated! They're pretty much all of my motivation.


End file.
